Draco and Hermione
by merlinxoxo1
Summary: Draco really likes Hermione and when he suddenly starts being nice to her she doesn't know what is going on. Draco wants Hermione to like him in the same way he does her but he knows this will never happen well not without something to lead her in the right direction... Draco/Hermione Rated a T just to be safe :/
1. Chapter 1 - A New Start

**Chapter 1- A new start **

Hermione Granger was ready to start a new year of Hogwarts, she was approaching her sixth year and as always she wanted this year to be the best. Despite Draco and his fellow class mates Crabb and Goyle she was certain there was a chance. She had already got all her stuff from Diagon alley. So she made her way to the station, she ran though the brick wall and arrived at platform 9 ¾.

She looked around for her friends Harry and Ron but she couldn't see them anywhere, perhaps they were already on the train she thought. She waved goodbye to her parents and made her way onto the train. Hermione looked around for harry and Ron then she saw harry, right at the end typical she thought. But there was someone else with him and it wasn't Ron, Ginny, Luna or Neville he was with Cho.

Hermione felt hurt not because she liked harry it was because he hadn't met her on the platform he didn't even send a reply to her letter, to this she thought there might be some reasonable explanation but she couldn't bring herself to go in. So Hermione moved on to another compartment which was empty, she sat down and shoved her stuff next to her.

She sat in silence until the whistle of the train went and they were off, she took out the newspaper and began to read the headlines she was reading for a few minutes until the door flung open and in came Draco Malfoy Hermione glared at him. "Hi" he said "can I sit here?" Hermione was confused, where were his mates Crabb and Goyle? "err, yeah" she replied still confused.

"So... have a good holiday?" she could clearly tell he was only trying to start a conversation. Without answering the question she snapped "where are Crabb and Goyle? Ditched you I suppose". Draco looked slightly hurt however he continued "there on... holiday! Is that ok with you Granger?" Hermione looked at him for a second then replied "yes I suppose..."

She had seen him many times this way but somehow he seemed different, more handsome somehow... Hermione shook her thoughts what was she thinking! This was Draco Malfoy her arch enemy! Draco looked at her "are you ok?" he asked "cause you look kinda flustered". "Yes I'm fine" Hermione replied, since when had Draco ever cared about her? Some strange things were going on and she was going to find out.

**_This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, I hope you liked it! (please review) _**


	2. Chapter 2 - Strange Things

**Chapter 2- strange things**

Draco was killing himself with his feelings, how was he supposed to tell Hermione how he felt? She would just laugh at him, plus the amount of times he had called her a mudblood was unbearable. "How's ..." he struggled to even say his name "potter?"

Hermione still didn't know what was going on. "He's fine...". "Good, good. So looking forward to the new year?" why was he asking her all these questions and _trying_ to be nice to her? "Yes, why?" Draco was trying to look casual "oh nothing, I was just wondering".

Then a door opened which stopped there conversation, "oh hi harry" said Hermione slightly relived but she was still angry at him. Harry looked at Draco "what's he doing here?" Draco gave Harry a nasty look and said "nice to see you to... Potter".

He looked at Hermione then said "well I will be going then". Harry gave Hermione a what the hell look as he went then sat down and said "how come he was in here?" Hermione replied "I don't know, he says Crabb and Goyle are on holiday."

Harry starred at her then said "Hermione there not on holiday, I have seen them on the train". Hermione murmured "but why would he say they were on holiday then?" Harry looked at Hermione, just as confused as she was and said "I don't know..."


	3. Chapter 3 - What Is Going On!

**Chapter 3 –what is going on!**

"Hey, we had better get changed into our Hogwarts robes" harry said "Come on I'm sure you will figure out what's going on". Hermione smiled she had already forgot how mad she was at harry before.

The train had finally come to a stop, everyone was getting off. Hermione saw Draco with Crabb and Goyle and shook her head, I still don't understand why he would lie, she thought. Hagrid as usual calling out "first yers, first yers." Hermione suddenly remembered "where is Ron?" she asked "I haven't seen him."

"I haven't either" harry replied "I wasn't allowed to receive any mail because the Dursleys Burnt it, so I'm really sorry if I didn't reply." Hermione looked at him and said "you probably want to say hi to Hagrid." Harry grinned and said "yeah, come on..." Hermione looked up and replied "no urmm...I have already said hello to Hagrid." She felt mean for lying but she wanted some time alone to try and reflect upon what Draco was up to. "Err ok" Harry shrugged, and then he started walking towards Hagrid.

Hermione moved off, facing Hogwarts, thinking so much that it was giving her a headache. Draco was nearby talking to his mates "so seen potter do anything embarrassing Draco?" Goyle asked. "nope" said Draco hardly paying attention. "did you hear" replied Crabb "Potter doesn't have the ginger one anymore." Draco suddenly began to take and interest "what hasn't baby Potter got his friend cheap friend Weasley to protect him!" With that they all burst out laughing.

Hermione was right behind them at the time, she sighed almost walked past them. "What got nothing to say Hermione" smirked Pansey Parkinson. And to Hermione's astonishment draco whispered "leave it." Pansey looked confused "urm Draco, are you feeling ok?" Draco gave a sorry kind of look to Hermione then he replied "yes, come on" and with that he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4 - Draco's Plan

**Chapter 4 Draco's plan**

While dumbledoor was doing his speech Hermione's brain was swirling why should she tell harry about Draco when he doesn't tell her about Cho. After her debate she thought that it was best to work things out for herself, after all she didn't need the famous harry to watch her back.

She was quite quiet when they made their way to Griffindor tower. "Are you alright" asked harry sounding concerned, "yes, I'm fine" snapped Hermione. Once they had arrive d at Griffindor tower she Huffed and went straight to bed.

Draco was in the slyherin house, he was slouching around on the sofa wondering what to do. Pansey came in and went straight up to Draco, "why did you tell us to stop making fun of Hermione?" Draco tried to look puzzled and replied "what?" Pansey looked even angrier now "look I know that you know what I'm talking about so just tell me alright!"

An idea suddenly popped into draco's head If he broke up with Pansey he could have a shot with Hermione. "I don't know what you're talking about!" He shouted "And if you don't believe me we might as well not even be going out!" With that Draco stormed off to bed were he congratulated himself on his acting skills.

If he was going to try to get Hermione to like him he would have to enchant her. No he thought I can't do that, it wouldn't be real. Then another side of his head whispered then make it real. How am I supposed to do that? He answered. But he had thought of something, he would use a spell to make Hermione want to be with him and she would only see all his good points. In the end he thought she makes the choice herself so yes it's real.


	5. Chapter 5 - Spell Complete

**Chapter 5 spell complete**

Hermione awoke; it was in the very early hours of the morning (probably about 2... ish) she pulled her covers down and slowly got out of bed and put her night gown on. She came out of the girl's common room and sat down in the main one. What should I do she thought to herself, they were not allowed to go out of your dormitories at night let alone in the morning.

Meanwhile Draco had stayed up all night practicing his enchantment. If he wanted this to work it had to be perfect, no mistakes. He was exhausted by now, he had to strain his eyes to keep them open. He was half asleep when he heard silent footsteps down the corridor.

She had finally plucked up the courage to disobey a school rule, besides Hermione was doing this for her benefit anyway. Her excuse was if a teacher found her was she couldn't get to sleep and she was looking for a professor that could give her something to help her sleep. Hermione stopped daydreaming when she thought she saw something move behind her, she stared there for a second then turned and carried on walking.

Draco decided to investigated the footsteps outside his common room. He had only waked a couple of steps when he saw a girl walking down the corridor, from behind he couldn't tell who it was. Draco carried on walking quietly behind if only she would turn round then he would know who it was. The figure stopped and started to turn around, with this Draco moved out of sight but he saw a face it was Hermione.

'This is easier than I thought' he whispered to himself, good job I practiced it over night. Hermione had stopped walking at this point and sat down near the window, she knew she couldn't stay here long but the sunset was so beautiful. Now Hermione had stopped this was Draco chance 'come on you can do this Draco' he whispered, and with one swipe of his wand, a whisper of his words it was done.


	6. Author's note

**_Authors note_**

I have decided not to continue this story because I didn't think it was going anywhere and to be honest I kind of lost interest in it, sorry :/


End file.
